Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827 for examples of a previously disclosed display system worn by a wearer. The systems concerned are complex systems which often also restrict the wearer's ability to observe the terrain.
Another example of a previously disclosed display system worn by a wearer is disclosed in US2006/0033661 A1 and is envisaged essentially as a rescue system. For the purpose of determining the wearer's head movements, the system is dependent on an external radio source in collaboration with at least two antennae on the wearer's helmet. Information is presented to the wearer by means of a head-up display, which may contain light-emitting diodes.
The purpose of the present invention is to propose a method for the presentation of target designation information and a presentation device which do not exhibit the same complexity as U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,827, but present appropriate information in a simple and user-friendly way at the same time as the wearer is afforded a good view of the terrain. At the same time, the purpose of the invention is to propose a method and a device which exhibit better accuracy in the presentation of information than can be achieved by a system according to US2006/0033661 A1, and which are not dependent on external signals for determining the wearer's head movements, but permit autonomous local determination of the wearer's head movements.